Al final del camino
by Mellark Newman
Summary: Te veo de lejos y tu no te das cuenta. Espero. Este fic participa en el cuarto reto del rally The game is on en el Foro I am Sherlocked; Para el equipo el Sabueso de Baskerville.
Es hermoso.

En la academia era una de las más grandes mentes, "lograras sentarte en una silla hijo" le decían algunos profesores, él solo asentía con la cabeza con el rostro analítico y frio. Cada que me lo cruzaba por los pasillos yo solo me sentía chico y sin ser merecedor de estar en el mismo lugar que él, me calmaba el sentir como mi cuerpo percibía su esencia y la convertía en aire para mis necesitados pulmones y en energía para mi agarrotado cuerpo.

En la biblioteca, en la cafetería o simplemente cambiando de aula, listo para otra clase, era para mis ojos una fiesta intensa que mi cuerpo recibía con gusto aun cuando en el último año de preparación me prometí no volver a pensar en aquellos ojos de color voluble que bien podían ahogarme en un mar o lanzarme lejos a caminar entre las estrellas.

Era tiempo de presentar el examen que definiría mi futuro en biomédica, dios como amaba estudiar el cuerpo y sus alteraciones en espacios que se salían de su zona de confort, el movimiento evolutivo del organismo adaptable ante cualquier situación, el movimiento de los músculos de su rostro concentrado en el examen Kobayashi Maru, que impecablemente había pasado, dejando a un Spock convencido de su buena fortuna y considerándolo como un igual. Con elegancia se retiró de los controles y por un momento creí que su mirada reposaba en mí un momento antes de salir de la cabina. Las reacciones de mi cuerpo no tardaron en llegar y de pronto sentí que precisaba de un médico hasta que una voz que parecía a la distancia me llamaba, era mi turno de intentar pasar la prueba.

Falle como cualquier ser humano y desilusionado me pase todo el día en cama pensando en su rostro contorsionado por un profundo fracaso y asco hacia mi persona. ¿De dónde sacaba tantas ideas ridículas? No lo sé y sinceramente no me importaba además, ni siquiera lo había visto entre los compañeros que esperaban su turno, era un momentáneo alivio el no haberlo encontrado. Por lo menos no fue testigo de mi propio hundimiento.

-oOo-

Fue el menos peor del montón de idiotas que presentaron el examen, fue el que más puntos obtuvo al saber manejar una situación de peligro de manera fría y calmada, fue la mejor estrategia y por sobre todo el mejor solucionador de problemas con un setenta por ciento solucionado. Insuficiente para pasar con excelencia, impresionante ante mí.

— ¿Dónde recomienda que se coloque al Doctor Watson?—El vulcano pregunto.

—En la bahía de prototipos de la Enterprise. —sin dudarlo respondí, esperando no haber sido muy impulsivo.

—La Enterprise está llena—dijo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla—podríamos dejarle un espacio en la USS Carlton…

Seguimos adelante con las asignaciones y mi plan estaba en marcha.

-oOo-

—Impresionante John, te iras a la Enterprise.

Mary no dejaba de brincar de alegría sobre su propio espacio. Yo estaba en una pausa que parecía no querer acabarse, mi corazón comenzó a galopar fuertemente en mi pecho, le vería con frecuencia y probablemente me hablara para darme órdenes.

— ¿John? Parece como si te fueras a desmayar. —Mary parecía preocupada por mi repentino silencio y estado catatónico en el que mi cuerpo se negaba a dejar.

—Me habían asignado a otra unidad.

—Le gustas a alguien.

Se despidió de mí con una sonrisa en los labios y un beso en mi mejilla, vi cómo se alejaba por el pasillo dejándome solo y enredado con migo mismo ¿Qué pasaría si fallaba? No quería ponerme en ridículo frente a él. Lo siguiente que paso fue un borrón dentro de mis memorias, alistar la maleta para el mayor viaje de mi vida, pasar lista con el almirante y ponerme a trabajar en mi estación asignada.

-oOo-

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente, mientras él y el resto de la tripulación peleaban contra un romulano yo me quedaba en casa rezando porque regresará con vida, mi maldita pierna estaba dándome problemas por lo que me mandaron a descansar por tiempo indefinido.

— ¿Estas bien John?

Mary, mi preciosa amiga siempre al pendiente de mí, ella sabía que mientras la Enterprise no aterrizara yo no estaría tranquilo. Que a pesar de tenerla cerca no sería su persona la que buscara al final, no era ella la indicada.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí?—intente que no sonara grosero. Fallando estrepitosamente.

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?—dijo ella dudosa.

—No te estaría preguntando de lo contrario.

—Él me lo pidió. —dijo suspirando profundamente. —En realidad me amenazo con darme de baja de la flota y esparcir horribles rumores sobre mi si no te cuidaba.

— ¿Él?

—Te lo dije al principio John. —se acercó a la puerta con la intensión de retirarse. —A alguien le gustas.

No la volví a ver y tres días después me entere que había sido promovida y enlistada en una misión de tres años. También me llegaron las noticias de que la USS Enterprise había sido restaurada y que el nuevo capitán, James T. Kirk zarpaba en busca de nuevos horizontes, dejándome definitivamente fuera de cualquier misión junto a él y dios, como extrañaba verlo aunque sea de lejos.

-oOo-

John Hamish Watson.

Biomédico con especialidad en biomagnetismo, técnicas cerebrales, Biomateriales, instrumentación médica, Ingeniería molecular y celular.

Baja temporal por atrofia psicológica de pierna izquierda.

Recuperación en progreso con los siguientes horarios: …

-oOo-

Una enfermera amablemente mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí, era linda pero no era él por lo que con una sonrisa me disculpe y con un escueto gracias me despedí, dejándola petrificada en la entrada.

—Doctor Watson que gusto verlo, el día de hoy tendrá a un médico diferente para sus ejercicios.

La pelirroja enfermera me sonreía con la disculpa pintada en toda su postura, ella sabe que los cambios no me gustan y ya me había acostumbrado a Stamford quien salía de la consulta con su saco en la mano.

—Hola John.

—Mike, tu ayudante me dice que no me atenderás tú. —dije poniéndome a la defensiva.

—Ah sí, es que hoy hay muchos pacientes y pedí ayuda extra.

—Yo agendé hace dos semanas, ¿Qué impide que me tengas en prioridad?

—Perdí tu cita. —no se veía nervioso, malas noticias. —Pero esta persona está más que dispuesta a recibirte.

—De seguro es un inútil. —refunfuñe antes de entrar.

No había nadie esperando en la sala de ejercicios y los aparatos con los que trabajaba normalmente no estaban.

—No solo un inútil si no también impuntual.

—Nunca nadie me había llamado "inútil", eso es nuevo.

Mis piernas temblaron, esa voz solo pertenecía a una persona en todo el universo, lentamente voltee para confirmar que esa bella voz tenía cuerpo y estaba en la misma habitación que yo.

—Espero sacarlo de rehabilitación pronto, John. —Su sonrisa ladina casi me hace desfallecer— ¿Empezamos?

_o

 _Para el ultimo reto me toco "Científicos", el fic original iba ser un aburrido cuento que involucraba científicos reales, triunfadores mexicanos en el mundo de la ciencia. No lo se, tal ves en algún momento lo suba._

 _Pero hoy no es ese día._

 _Otro punto a aclarar es que ya casi termina el semestre y ops se me había pasado el tiempo para pensar en algo no aburrido y no raro y !WAM¡ salio muy raro incluso para mis estándares. También como buen Caballero de armadura negra que soy me toco un fin de semana pesado y pelear con seis dragones intolerantes: ¿Que te importa si me encanta el slash pendejo? Simplemente no se puede con esa gente._

 _Notas/Aclaraciones/Advertencias: Nada de esto es mio. Solo la trama torcida que te presento._

 _Este fic participa en el cuarto reto del rally the game is on del foro I am sherlocked._


End file.
